Unbreakable
by Gee Dare
Summary: It was hard for Blair after learning about the betrayal, but then a certain Dan Humphrey came along and changed the whole course of her life and made her feel, but will she be able to hold onto the feeling as her whole world crumbles around her...
1. Where it all began

"the air i breathe is filled with you, and i couldn't even fight all those feelings i feel coz they are the one's that keep me from sinking into the blue..."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the story i am writing about the Dan and Blair from the beginning of G.G. Its sort of different from the real G.G story but the place, time and characters are the same, i have just changed the basic story which is more focused on Dan and Blair forming their relationship with each other, without complications. Of course there are little complications but that's what makes the drama seem alive, right. I just hope you will like it, i did enjoy writing it :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Blair Waldorf sat on her bed staring at the screen. For the life of her, she couldn't believe what was on the screen. She felt angry, furious, betrayed and mostly lonely, utterly and completely lonely. She decided she couldn't stay there for long as it was driving her mad. So, she grabbed her jacket and went outside of the penthouse. Outside, she had know idea where to head from there. So, she decided walking anywhere her feet lead her ending up in a library. She had no idea what she was doing there so she just scrolled through the books. While scrolling her hands clashed with someone. Not wanting to have any sort of communication with another human being, she just ignored the person without looking and moved forward only to bump into his feet and lost her balance but to her shock she didn't fall as the person she bumped into saved her by holding her in his arms.<p>

Dan Humphrey who just came back to NY, thought it will be better to clear his mind before dealing with his father Rufus and his sister Jenny regarding his mother's disappearances. So, naturally he went to the library. He was scrolling at the books when he bumped into a brunette, she looked pretty and glamorous with her hairband and makeup. She seemed a bit of distracted so Dan just said "Sorry" and was going to move back when she suddenly bumped into his feet and he held his arm to save her from falling. It was just a simple touch his arms on her waist but, suddenly Dan felt a heat surge into him. He felt his heart beat faster and felt him leaning towards the girl to smell her hair. She smelled irresistibly good. Suddenly, her face shot up and she looked directly into his eyes. Her eyes were piercing into his, they were alert, shocked, and beautiful, so beautiful and her face, it looked exquisite with huge brown eyes, perfectly shaped nose and bow shaped lips. He felt a tug in his inside to kiss them, kiss those delicious looking lips. He had never seen a girl this beautiful before, for him, she was perfect.

Blair looked into the person's face. He was a guy, of course she knew it the by way he grabbed her waist to keep her from falling. He was pale and weirdly attractive. Normally, Blair Waldorf does not find anyone else attractive other than her boyfriend Nate. Even thinking about him caused a severe pain on her heart. So, she focused her mind on this young, attractive guy who to her utter surprise was gazing intently at her lips as if he was going to kiss her any moment. And to her shock she didn't even felt annoyed by it which was weird as she was Blair Waldorf the Queen of UES, she ought to feel irritated by this, but she didn't. Blair cleared her throat making his gaze turn from her lips to her eyes. He stared at her eyes intently and Blair felt her heartbeat rise a bit. She had never felt this way before with any other guy not even Nate, Blair cleared her mind again and realized he still had his hands on her waist and was making no move to remove them. So, she loooked down making him gaze at their position and he reluctantly removed his hands. Blair suddenly felt cold and to her utter dismay she said,"Thank you for keeping me from falling". He smiled a sweet smile and Blair immediately added, "Well I don't know what would have been more safer though falling on the floor or getting caught by those hands. I should definately go wash myself now though", and gave him one of her evil looks. He looked a bit shocked by her comment and Blair felt a bit bad. She tried to remove herself from his gaze and move out of there but her feets refused to obey her. So she stayed there glued to the floor gazing intently at the unknown stranger.

Dan was a bit embarrased when she pointed his hands still on her waist. He removed them and suddenly felt an emptiness on his inside. The feeling was new to him but he realized it that it was this beautiful girl standing infront of him who had done this to him. He got a bit shocked at her snark comment but it didn't deflate her beauty surprisingly it just made her more irresistable for him. Her gaze kept him locked in. To break the ice he finally said, "Hi, I'm Dan, Dan Humphrey". She looked a bit hesitant but finally replied, "I'm Blair Waldorf" and gave a dismissive look even though she showed no signs of moving which delighted Dan. "Would you like to have a talk?", Dan asked, to which Blair replied reluctantly, "Well, sure", and then added quickly, "I don't have anything else to do anyway". She gave him an uninterested look, even though it didn't go to her eyes which were intently focused on his. They grabbed a seat at the corner side of the library and started having discussions about english literature. At first Blair was a bit reluctant but as they started talking she became more open and expressive. Dan was completely mesmerized by the way Blair gave her opinion and criticized his ones. For such a fashionable and elite looking girl, Blair certainly was far more intellectual and well read than Dan had thought. Her opinions even though a bit biased he realized, were very precise. She never said anything over the top or under, she was just right on the point, this Dan thought was what made Blair more appealing other than her godly looks, snarky comments and vulnerable eyes. In just few minutes of meeting Blair Waldorf, Dan realized what a perfection she was.

They talked about arts and literature for an hour and then Dan asked Blair about her life and Blair laughed, it was a beautiful laugh Dan thought.

Blair replied,"Are you new out here, Humphrey?"

"Umm.. am from Brooklyn" Dan sees Blair's face fall a bit, "but, that's me tell me about yourself, Waldorf"

"Uh.. well i am an UESider, very popular and demanded..."

"Am not at all surprised" Blair giggled a little at his answer which made Dan's stomach flutter and he added, "So what is this popular girl doing at such an hour in a library?" when Dan saw Blair's smile falter he regretted asking the question and added again, "am sorry i don't mean to make you uncomfortable or anything like that".

Blair saw sincerity in his eyes and against her better judgement decided on unburdening herself in-front of Dan Humphrey.

"Well, my best friend just came back and exploded a big bomb on me, giving the reason why she went away at the first place"

Dan raised his eyebrows to which Blair replied lowering her gaze to her hands, "My best friend fucked my boy-friend"

Dan dropped his jaws in shock, "that pretty much sums it all", Blair finally looked at a shocked Dan Humphrey and gave a weak smile. Dan reached for her hands and squeezed it lightly, holding tight to it. Even though it was a small gesture, Blair felt grateful for it and said, "So, how do you plan to entertain me?" Dan gave her a big grin and replied, "I think I exactly know how to do it" Dan winked at Blair and Blair laughed heartily. However bad the day might have started Blair realized it was actually turning out good. The pale guy in-front of her was making her feel good and it felt so nice to laugh, actually laugh and not pretend it after such a long time. Dan stood up from his seat and extended his hand which Blair took automatically. They held each others hand and walked out of the library talking and smiling.

After a fun filled day with Dan Humphrey, Blair returned to her penthouse only to find a completely distressed Serena, her best friend who had slept with her boy-friend. Blair was so angry to see Serena standing in-front of her looking so innocent that she stormed out at her, "What are you doing here, S, don't you have anyone to fuck"

"I'm sorry B, but I didn't want to hurt you"

"Oh, yes S, you didn't that's why you fucked my boyfriend and estranged me to deal with the consequences"

"Common B, I didn't knew it would be like that. I always thought you and Nate will work things out if i'll leave"

"Is that why you came S?"

"I came back because I missed you B.."

"Yeah.. you sure did maybe that's why you gave me so many calls and wrote me so many letters"

"B, I didn't want to intrude in you life"

"And what do you think you are doing right now, S, just go back to your man whore and leave me alone"

"B, I'm sorry"

"And I can't believe it S that the first thing you said to me after so long was that you slept with my boyfriend"

"am sorry B, but I didn't want you to hear about it from anyone else, please forgive me B, i really am ashamed"

Blair looked at her beautiful friend, Serena with her pleading eyes and charming demeanor and felt a tug in her heart. Her best friend slept with her boyfriend, she couldn't believe it. "Leave me alone, I don't wanna talk to you, S". Blair stormed out to her room and cried her heart out before feeling a buzz. She had received a message, it was from an unknown number, Blair rolled her eyes and was about to ignore it when she saw the texts, "Had an amazing time with you Blair, what about we do it again, huh?" she smiled a little and pressed reply.

After sending the message, Dan expected he would have to wait for few hours to get a reply but he was quite shocked when his phone buzzed and he saw a reply from Blair Waldorf, : "I would really like to do that, what about tomorrow, Humphrey?"

Dan: "Can't wait :)"

Blair: "Keep waiting ;)"

* * *

><p>I really hope you enjoyed the first Chapter will post the next one soon. Thank you all very much for reading it means a lot. :) xoxoxo<p> 


	2. Only friend from Brooklyn

the air i breathe is filled with you, and i couldn't even fight all those feelings i feel coz they are the one's that keep me from sinking into the blue..."

* * *

><p><strong>This is the next part of my story and i really hope you will like it :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan was pacing back and forth on the entrance of the library, they had decided to meet exactly 45 minutes ago but, there was not even a trace of her. He dialed her no. and it went to her voice-mail. He left a quick message saying he was already there and waiting for her. Another 10 minutes went by and Dan started growing impatient, what if she doesn't come at all? what if she doesn't want to see him anymore? He was starting to get paranoid when finally Blair appeared looking a bit off, Dan was assuming what happened when suddenly, Blair noticed him and her whole demeanor changed from pissed off to happy which made Dan smile.<p>

Blair looked even more beautiful than he remembered and Dan was stunned by how much beauty and power this single girl possessed, it made her more attractive to him. Blair smiled at Dan and said, "Humphrey, you're here"

"Yes, Blair I'm here, remember we decided to meet here exactly 55" he looked at his watch, "no, 56 minutes ago"

"You waited though, didn't you"

"What was i supposed to do, if i knew you'd make me wait this long i would have picked you up myself", Dan looked at Blair unbelievably, as she pouted and tried to look innocent and it actually worked. He was again surprised by Blair Waldorf.

Dan and Blair spent the rest of the day discussing in library, watching a play in the nearby theater, which, they both hated and roaming around Central Park hand in hand talking about books and art and movies. Unlike last time, Dan went to leave Blair at her house and was only a little surprised to enter a huge penthouse. Blair had already told him that her mother was the famous designer, Eleanor Waldorf. As soon as they exited the elevator, a blonde girl came excitedly toward Blair. She was tall with a gorgeous body and her smile was really infectious. She had not noticed him entering when she called, "B, I can't believe you forgave me, you don't know how much happy you made me, thank you B". Dan realized, this might be the best friend who made Blair so unhappy.

"S, what are you doing here. I told you I don't wanna see you"

"But, B you said you already forgave me"

"Yes, I did S, but that doesn't mean i have forgotten what you did and i would like some time to recover from it"

"What do you mean B?"

"What I mean is, i would enjoy some space for some time S, before we can be best friends again, is that alright"

"OK B, take as much time as you can, I'll be here whenever you're ready"

"Thank you S"

" I love you B" and the blonde girl pulled Blair in a tight embrace smiling joyously. "I love you too, S"

Dan felt awkward in his position and shifted from one foot to another making Blair finally aware of his presence. She broke out her embrace and looked back at Dan and introduced him, "Dan, this is Serena my best friend" She looked at Serena who was shocked by another person's presence and said, "And S, this is Dan, Dan Humphrey my..." Blair paused few seconds before finally saying, "My friend". Serena gave a huge smile at Dan and extended her hand and said, "Dan, it's nice to meet you" Dan smiled back and nodded but before he could reply, Serena turned to Blair and asked, "I didn't knew you had a friend called Dan, B". Blair rolled her eyes and replied, "There's a lot you don't know about my life S". Serena looked a bit taken aback by Blair's word's and Dan immediately added, "We just met yesterday". Blair threw a dirty look at Dan which surprised him. Serena turned her full charm on Dan, "So, Dan where are you from. I haven't seen you around. You're not from here, right. You know i have been away for a while so i don't really know about the new residents"

"Oh, no, I'm from Brooklyn" At that Serena raised her brow and looked at Blair who replied, "I can have friends from Brooklyn, S, don't stare at me like that"

Serena smiled coyly, "Of course, you can B" then turning her focus back at Dan, "Well, it was nice talking to you Dan..." smiling a bit at herself, "from Brooklyn"

Then turning to Blair, " talk to you later, B, have a good night"

"You too, S"

Then Blair turned to look at Dan who was looking intently at her. Blair felt a bit shy from his gaze and looked at her hands finally, focusing her eyes at him to find him grinning at her. "So, Blair..." Blair smiled a little, "Yes, Dan". Dan focused his eyes at her and when their eyes finally met he replied, "You finally started using my name" Blair looked confused, "You called me Dan".

"Oooo..." Blair was looking flushed, which made Dan's stomach flutter and his gaze went down to her lips. As soon as he saw them, he was consumed by an unknown urge to kiss it. Blair cleared her throat making Dan come back to reality and look back at her. Blair smiled a little and said, "I really had a great time today" blushing a little Blair added, "Thank you, Dan".

Dan looked at Blair and suddenly wanted to hold her, overcoming his desperate emotions Dan found his voice and replied, "Me too Blair, how about we do it again?"

"That will be nice, i guess"

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Dan looked at Blair questioningly. Blair looked a bit confused and Dan held his breath until finally Blair sighed and said, "Sure" Dan gave Blair a huge grin.

"OK, I'll be leaving now, you have a good night Blair"

"You too, Dan"

Dan was about to enter the elevator when he suddenly paused and turned around to face Blair who was alert by his gaze.

"So, Blair, am I your first uhhh... 'friend' from Brooklyn". Blair was surprised by the question and mostly by the way he used the word 'friend' which made her suddenly blush. Looking at Blair blush, Dan moved forward and stood only a step away from her.

Blair was aware of his closeness and raised her head to look at him and replied, "Actually, you are my only friend from Brooklyn, Dan" Blair said in a low voice and to her own surprise she went on tiptoe and bent towards Dan. Dan was shocked by Blair's movement and when she came close he deeply inhaled her scent. She smelled so good that he couldn't keep himself from bending to her and holding on her thin waist lightly so that they were enclosed in an embrace. Then Blair kissed Dan on his cheeks and whispered slowly in his ears, "Good night, Dan". Then Blair ran from his arms, leaving a completely shocked Dan at her foyer.

Later that night, Blair got a message from Dan, "Miss you already" Blair laughed at the screen and closed her eyes to dream about a lean, dark haired guy from Brooklyn.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it please do send reviews, I want to know what you guys think about where the story is headed and thank you for reading :)<strong>


	3. A breath of fresh air

the air i breathe is filled with you, and i couldn't even fight all those feelings i feel coz they are the one's that keep me from sinking into the blue..."

* * *

><p><strong>This is a bit different, I've used other character's as Dan and Blair will be joining the social circle together so it was important to introduce Dan to the people present in Blair's life, the important one's. I hope you will enjoy it. Thank you for reading :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Blair gazed intently at the entrance. She was nervous to attend the party as it was her first event after her break up with Nate, well not exactly break up as she had yet to tell Nate she wanted to break things up. She just wasn't ready to have that conversation yet, and had avoided Nate since Serena's confession. That was why she was standing on the corner of the entrance avoiding all the crowd. She wasn't coming at the first place, but Chuck had told her it was for Serena and Blair couldn't say no to Chuck. How could she, Chuck had always been there for her. He was the one who asked his step-sister Serena to tell Blair the truth, even though it hurt a lot, Blair was glad she knew what had torn her whole world apart and could finally move on.<p>

"Oh, my my what am i seeing here, our own queen Waldorf sitting alone in a corner, what is happening to the world? surely, it is not the one i lived on" Chuck said smirking.

"Not in mood Chuck, why don't you go play game with your groupies"

"No need to get so snarky, Blair, i was just trying to set up the mood. You know how i absolutely hate the gloomy feelings"

"Yeah, i guess am not in the best of my moods right now, so why don't you do me a favor and leave me alone"

"Wow, Waldorf, you really need to relax and have some fun, why get so worried by such minute things"

"Speak for yourself Chuck, its not minute to me but you are right i do need to keep it cool"

"Exactly so why don't you join us, we will have some fun" Blair glared at Chuck, "I'll behave, i promise" Chuck winked at her and Blair couln't help smiling.

Chuck Bass, might be known as a bad boy, womanizer, but, Blair also knew a different side of him, a softer and more vulnerable side. He had been there for her when both her best friend and boyfriend had left her hanging in the middle. They had shared so much together that it was hard for Blair to imagine her life without him. But he was also Nate's best friend and Blair knew will always stand by him.

"How can i refuse, I will be joining you shortly after I recieve my friend"

Chuck looked confused, "But both Serena and Nate are already in the party"

"I do have friends other than Serena and Nate, Chuck"

"Oh, i didn't realize that. So, when will your friend arrive"

"I don't know he may appear anytime now. And Chuck stop worrying about me i'm fine, your ladies are waiting for you. You do know it's a bad thing to make a lady wait, don't you"

"Ahh... Waldorf, please excuse me and i'll be seeing you later" Chuck gave Blair his evil grin and turned towards a pool of women.

Blair turned around and focused at the entrance searching for the one person whom she needed desperately right now. Blair hadn't realized until she saw Chuck how much weak she felt and she knew she could gain her strength when she can finally see him.

They had been spending so much time together that Blair couldn't believe it was only a week since she met him. Where was he when she needed him by her side. It has already been more than an hour she had waited for him. Serena came by several times to drag her into the crowd but she sat on the same place, promising Serena to join her soon. Blair was starting to flip out when he finally entered the party looking a bit out of breath. Blair realized he may have come running after hearing her snark comment in his voice-mail. He was wearing dark jeans and grey shirt and even though Blair would never admit it she liked his look. It was normal and dependable, just what Blair had wanted all along. Blair felt a bit shy at this admission but soon overcame the feeling.

"Finally, Humphrey, I thought you got eaten by wild beasts on the way"

"Sorry I was helping my dad with cleaning and lost the track of time"

"You guys do have watches don't you. You can certainly afford that"

"I'm really sorry Blair, it won't happen again"

"It better not, I hate waiting, especially for someone who is from Brooklyn" Dan raised his eyebrows and Blair replied, "You do realize that you are the only one from Brooklyn whom i ever waited for"

"I thought i was your only friend from Brooklyn"

"Exactly, Humphrey" Blair replied with a sweet smile. Dan focused his eyes on her, she was wearing a knee length dress that hugged her thin petite figure perfectly. Dan felt his stomach churn and raised his eyes to her head, with long brown hair that hung at her shoulders in loose bangs he suppressed a sudden urge to hold them in his hands and moved his eyes towards her lips and inhaled sharply. Blair noticed his eyes grazing her and blushed.

"Hey guys, aren't you joining the party" Serena called them cheerfully loud shocking the two of them.

"Hello Dan. So, you are finally here" Serena turned to Blair before Dan can reply, "Now, can you join us B"

"Of course, S" Blair took Dan's hand and guided him through the crowd to reach at a table which was already filled. Serena asked Blair to stay between her and a blonde guy who was flashing a huge grin at Blair. But Blair ignored her and went to sit with a dark haired guy at the opposite side, who was busy with a group of girls. Dan sat next to her.

"Ahh... finally our queen has returned to her kingdom, we are safe now" The dark haired guy said with a smirk. "And who is this new person with her" he said looking at Dan.

"Dan, meet Chuck, Charles Bass one of my closest friend" Blair looked at Chuck, "And Chuck, meet Dan, Daniel Humphrey my friend"

"Dan is from Brooklyn, apparently" shouted Serena with huge grin from the other side.

"Oh, I see, Blair you certainly are expanding you horizon. That's quiet a news"

"Well, it gets kind of boring to see the same people everyday, one needs change, a breath of fresh air" Blair said flashing her eyes at the blonde guy and added turning back at Chuck, "don't you think"

"How can i say no to you"

"B, aren't you going to introduce Nate and Dan", and before Blair can say anything Serena went on flashing her smile, "Nate, this is Dan Humphrey from Brooklyn, Blair's new friend" Nate nodded at Dan and Dan nodded back. Then Serena turned her focus on Dan and said, "And Dan, this is Nate, Nathaniel Archibald, Blair's boyfriend and the love of her life"

Dan looked at Blair who was trying to appear normal but her hands were shaking and her eyes were flooded. Dan didn't knew what to do so he kept his hand on hers and squeezed. Blair looked at him and Dan gave her a small smile, Blair stopped shaking. Then the party went on in normal manner with Nate talking to the guys on his side gazing at Blair from time to time, Serena talking loudly and animatedly with everyone, laughing all the time, Chuck busy with the girls around him but turning to check on Blair and his step-sister from time to time, Dan and Blair oblivious to all the happenings of their surrounding talking to each other without removing their eyes from one another.

When the party ended, Serena was passed out drunk on the table. Chuck took her by his arms asked Blair if she needed his help. After getting a negative reply, Chuck went off with Serena to their home at the Empire. Nate was still talking to one of his buddies when Chuck took Serena and when Blair and Dan woke up to leave Nate suddenly sprang to his feet.

"Blair, are you leaving now"

"Well, this party is already over so, yes"

"Wait, let me get my coat"

"It's OK Nate, Dan is here with me, he'll leave me home" Blair smiled at Dan who returned the smile at her. Nate finally looked at Dan

"Dan, would you mind if i join you both, truth is am a bit scared to drive home alone" Nate flashed his million dollar smile and as much as he wanted to Dan couldn't just refuse him. Nate looked like a genuinely nice guy, but then again he had cheated on Blair with her best friend so, Dan had nothing to worry about. He just replied

"It's alright Nate why don't you drop Blair home, I have to return back to mine too"

"But, Dan..." Blair looked pleadingly at Dan who sighed and said, "Why don't we both drop Blair home" Blair gave Dan a thankful smile.

"I guess that's OK with me. What about you Blair?" Nate asked.

"Am good"

So the two boys went together to leave Blair at her house. None of them uttered a single word on the way. Upon reaching her home Blair declared she was too tired and wanted to rest so both the boys said their goodnight's and went out of there.

Dan and Nate walked out of Blair's quietly both busy by their own thoughts when finally Nate asked, "So, how long have you known Blair?"

"Just a week" Nate looked surprised.

"What about you two?" Dan asked.

"Blair hasn't told you. We've known each other all our life"

"Well, we haven't talked about each other's life much" Dan shrugged.

"Are you kidding, Blair loves talking about her life. You both seemed so deep in conversation, what were you guys talking about?"

"Well, movies, art, literature, stuffs like that you know"

"Oh, you guys talk about those things", Nate finally gave a full on smile and laughed aloud, "Well, Blair is a big fan of old movies though"

Dan thought back about his conversations with Blair and realized that they hadn't talked about each other's life much, which he couldn't understand why, but bothered him. He tried to reason himself with the reality that they did have a good time talking about other stuffs but couldn't. Nate just seemed happy and good humored after that. The two of them bonded quickly and even though he knew about Nate's relationship with Blair, Dan genuinely like him.

Later that night Dan received a message from Blair saying: "Thanks for saving, not ready for a confrontation yet"

Dan: "Why, why delay something that is going to happen anyway"

Blair: "You don't understand, this will turn my life upside down"

Dan: "Then please explain it to me"

Blair: "I will explain to you at the right time"

Dan: "OK, will see you soon"

Blair: "When?"

Dan: "Tomorrow?"

Blair: "Perfect"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, please send me you comments and thank you so much for the reviews, meant a lot to me :)<strong>


	4. The family Brunch

"the air i breathe is filled with you, and i couldn't even fight all those feelings i feel cos they are the one's keeping me from sinking into the blue"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next part. Not much Dan and Blair scenes in this one. Hope you enjoy it :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan was getting nervous, it was the first time that he was meeting Blair's mother. Even though Blair had invited him on her family brunch as a 'friend', he still wanted Blair's mother to like him as even though he won't admit, Dan liked Blair a lot. Even the mere thought of her made him ecstatic, that was what Blair had done to him. She had made him think about her every moment, every second and sometimes he thought if he was getting mad or something. He still had to know a lot of things about Blair and was eagerly waiting for the time when she will finally open up to him. He just wished that the time will come soon. It was already a month since they had started hanging out with each other and they had yet not had heart to heart conversation about their personal lives. It was just that whenever Dan brought something up about his personal life Blair used to bend the conversation in another direction. He understood that Blair needed time he just was not sure how much more he can endure.<p>

Blair was looking at the mirror thinking about what Dan will say about how she looked. Eleanor had gifted Blair the outfit especially designed for her and she had kept it for special occasion. Normally, Blair didn't wear her mother's deigns but today was different she was going to introduce Dan to her mother and was hoping they get along. Eleanor liked Nate a lot and Blair was scared that her mother might get mad when she told her that she was breaking things with him. She couldn't believe it was already a month since she knew about Serena and Nate but she didn't yet have the courage to confront him. She thought that maybe if they don't interact with each other they might fall apart eventually and she would get time to face her future without him.

"Miss Blair" Dorota called from the doorway, "He has come. He is downstairs, waiting for you"

Blair was happy to hear of Dan's arrival and ran out of her room to meet him. But Blair stopped at the mid-step when she saw that it wasn't Dan but Nate who was waiting for her at the foyer.

Nate gave a huge sigh when he saw Blair coming down towards him. She was wearing one of her favorite outfit as he recalled her saying to him. She had said she was going to wear it on a special occasion when Eleanor gifted it to her and Nate wished that maybe, she wore it today only for him. She looked stunning as always, Blair always looked beautiful for him but there was a certain glint in her eyes that took his breath way. Blair had been avoiding him for a month now and he was frustrated by it. So, when Eleanor called him for the family brunch Nate was more than happy to oblige. When Blair stopped at the mid-step, Nate took a step forward and Blair came down slowly towards him.

Blair was stunned when Nate suddenly grabbed her in his arms when she reached him. At the same time the elevator opened showing a smiling Serena with a smirking Chuck.

"Oh my god, you guys finally patched things up. I'm so happy for both of you." Serena came running toward them and hugged both of them tightly before taking Blair in her arms and spinning her joyously. Blair was stunned by the sudden change of atmosphere and couldn't utter a word.

"Finally, Nathaniel you came to your senses" Nate went forward to hug Chuck lightly. Chuck turned towards Blair, "So, the queen returned back to her kingdom. I wold like to tell you i am thrilled to see you both together. You guys do know i hate changes"

"Nothing has changed Chuck, B was just having few rough days and now she's over them and back with Nate. Isn't it B?" Serena looked at Blair happily, flashing a huge grin at her. Blair had no idea what was happening, her head was starting to spin and she was going to bolt out of the there when suddenly the door of the elevators opened.

Blair watched as Dan entered and felt a sudden amount of relief flood through her as she looked at his smiling face, the face that kept her sane at the most vulnerable moment of her life. Blair smiled a little at him making everyone turn around to face him. Dan was a bit shocked to see them all together. He had thought that he was the only person invited but of course Blair would invite them they were more close to her after all. Dan felt a bit jealous of the people around Blair, they had known this beautiful girl all their life and he didn't even knew a thing about her apart from the fact that she looked stunningly gorgeous especially in that outfit she was wearing which complemented her complexion and made her look divine. It was perfect for her and showed her petite figure in a perfectly regal way and the way her hair was flowing on the lace fabric of her outfit, the view was breathtaking and her lips looked perfectly kissable. Dan tried to focus his thoughts when suddenly Chuck interrupted

"Dan Humphrey, what a pleasant surprise, I didn't know you were invited"

"Oh, yeah, actually Blair invited me"

"You did" Serena looked at Blair with wide eyes and a surprised look.

"Yes, I did and Humphrey, you are late"

"Sorry Blair, i got caught up"

Nate surprisingly went forward and hugged Dan in a manly way, "It is good to see you man, how have you been?"

"You two know each other" Serena said surprised

"Of course Serena, Dan's a friend of Blair. How can i not know him, we've been bonding since few weeks"

Now, Blair was surprised and raised her eyebrows at Dan questioningly at which Dan just shrugged. Blair sighed and said, "I guess it's time to start our brunch"

"Miss Blair, you mother is waiting" Blair jumped at Dorota's voice near her ear.

"Tell her we'll be right there and Dorota please stop scaring me" Blair barked at Dorota and all of them entered Blair's parlor where Eleanor was waiting for them with Serena and Chuck's parent and to Blair's disappointment Nate's parents were also there eagerly waiting for them. Nate came at Blair's side and holding her at her waist guided her towards them. Blair was too stunned to even realize what was happening.

Dan saw Nate standing beside Blair and casually putting his hands on her waist and felt his heart break a little when Blair didn't even seem to mind. In a room filled with people who knew each other since ages, Dan felt like an outsider and suddenly regretted his decision to come here. Blair certainly felt more comfortable than him, why wouldn't she, she was in her world with her own people.

"I saw you brought your friend Blair" Eleanor looked at Dan who felt a bit awkward in the situation.

"Ooo.. mom this is Dan, Daniel Humphrey and Dan this is my mother"

"Eleanor Waldorf, it's nice to finally meet you Dan. Blair told me a lot about you" Eleanor turned at Nate's parents and said, "He's giving Blair company, they are study friends"

"Actually mom, we do go out for movies too"

"Movies are also a form of education, aren't they Blair"

Dan was a little taken aback by Eleanor's comment and saw Blair flinch a little at her mother's sharp tone. Blair sat quietly at her seat, Nate followed and sat beside her. But before Dan can sit at other side Serena sat their first and flashed a big wide smile at him. Blair gave a warning stare at Serena which she just ignored gaily. Chuck who sat on Nate's side called Dan

"Why don't you join us, Humphrey"

Dan sat between Nate and Chuck and felt a bit out of place. The brunch went on in a normal way, Nate actually proved out to be a good companion and made sure that Dan didn't feel out of place, Chuck was talking intently to his step-mother Lily Bass who seemed to be more interested in her step-son Chuck than in her own daughter Serena who was talking loudly and cheerfully, gossiping about other UESiders with Nate's mother Anne Archibald, time to time passing comments at Blair and Nate on how good they looked together and what a wonderful couple they made, Blair's mom was having some important business discussion with Chuck's father Bart Bass and Nate's father Howard Archibald, all busy with their own conversations. Only Blair was silent the whole time though both Serena and Nate had tried her to involve in their conversation, but Blair just ignored them.

Dan was starting to feel normal chatting with Nate when suddenly he saw Nate put his hand on Blair's hand. It was just a small gesture but Dan noticed it and suddenly felt a surge of jealousy come over him. He knew he had no right to be mad at Nate about it as Nate was her boy-friend, the "love of her life" as Serena describe but he felt angry at Nate for touching Blair. He felt a sense of relief when Blair hastily remove her hand.

Blair saw Dan noticing Nate's hand on hers and noticed a sudden form of anger and sadness pass through his face. She was happy to see Nate and Dan bonding as they were both great guys but was a bit scared knowing that both the guy she loved from her childhood and the guy who had made her the most happy in her life were getting close. She had no idea what change it was gonna make in her life but she was sure the change will either be too pleasant or too horrible. When suddenly Nate kept his hand on hers and she saw the emotions on Dan's face Blair realized it wasn't going to be too pleasant and removed her hand from Nate's.

After the brunch was over, Eleanor excused herself to deal with some fashion emergency, Harold and Anne left to go home, Bart went to take care of his business, Lily said she was going to do some shopping to which Serena asked if she can join her and Lily replied, No. Chuck was relaxing at the couch with no sign of leaving at all, Serena was telling Blair how much fun she was having, Nate was trying to lure Dan on a conversation, whereas, Dan and Blair were gazing at each other, waiting for the others to leave them alone so they can finally be together.

"So, Blair what are your plans for today, coz you know am free" Nate asked Blair in a flirty way, which even though it shouldn't but disgusted Dan.

"Dan and I were actually planning on watching a movie after you guys leave" Blair said curtly.

"Can we join B?" Serena asked Blair, but before she could reply negatively, Serena went on, "Oh, that'll be so much fun. Let's all watch a movie".

"I don't think that's such a fun idea" Chuck retorted.

"Then what do you suggest" Nate asked.

"Why don't we do striptease" Chuck said smirking and Blair gave him a disgusted stare to which Chuck just shrugged his shoulders and Serena laughed loudly and said, "Oh, Chuck you are so bad"

"Guys, guys, focus, what do you suggest Serena" Nate asked and everyone looked at Serena, stopping Serena's laugh at the middle

"Errr... what about shopping" Serena said awkwardly and everyone started laughing and Serena joined them too.

"Archibald, any ideas" Chuck asked Nate.

"There is this club that just opened. I heard it was real fun and was planning to go check it out, but couldn't find time for it. Why don't we go there?"

"That sounds so much fun Nate. It's been so long since we went clubbing together" Serena said bouncing with joy.

"Great idea Archibald. You never cease to surprise me" Chuck remarked.

"Dan, what do you think" Nate asked

"I don't know guys, clubbing is not exactly my kind of thing"

"What, no, you can't do that Dan, you have to come, don't leave us like that. I thought we were bonding. We will have fun, I promise." Serena looked at Dan with pleading eyes and an innocent smile.

"Yes man, don't bail on us right now" Nate pleaded Dan.

"I guess I can come for a bit"

"What, no, no way, Dan and I aren't going anywhere"

All of them looked at Blair, "We have already planned the day ahead and i don't like cancelling my plans. So, why don't you three go together and Dan and I will stay here and watch our movie"

"But we can't go without you B. You don't go then Nate won't go, Nate won't go then Chuck won't go and I will certainly not go there alone, I don't even know where it is. So, you have to come with us B"

"Yes, Blair. We won't take no for an answer" Nate smiled coyly.

"Common Waldorf, a certain change on your schedule won't affect your status" Chuck added.

Blair looked at Dan who just shrugged. Blair took a deep breath and sighed, "OK, I will go. But this better be fun"

"Ooooo...thank you B, I love you" Serena jumped and kissed Blair on her cheeks hugging her tightly.

"Love you too, S" Blair replied with a frustrated sigh and glanced at Dan who gave her a small smile. Blair felt a bit better, but not completely alright.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapter got too long so i decided to end it so the clubbing part will come in the next chapter, with few cheesy moments between Dan and Blair which I am really excited to write. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this piece, please do post your comments, it will mean a lot. Thank you for reading :)<strong>


	5. You are the most strongest girl

"the air i breathe is filled with you, and i couldn't even fight all those feelings i feel coz those are the one's keeping me from sinking into the blue"

* * *

><p>When they reached the club entrance, Blair pulled Dan into a corner and said,<p>

"I can't believe you actually agreed to this after the perfect plan i made for us, you completely back-stabbed me Humphrey" Blair said in an angry voice.

"Uuhh.. excuse me Blair but were you not there, i did try to back out"

"Well, you should have tried harder" Blair said with a sharp tone.

"Hey guys, are you not coming in" Nate asked looking back.

"Just a second" Blair replied and after her went inside, turned back at Dan and putting her hands at his collar and coming Blair warned, "This is my last warning to you Dan Humphrey, if you keep dodging my plans like this, I will make sure to ruin all your plans, completely"

Dan stared at Blair dumbfounded. He was only hearing what she was saying, but didn't understood any word at all. All his was focus turned on her proximity and her hands that were holding his shirt-collar. He could actually feel the warmth of her body even though it wasn't touching his and he wished it was. This girl staring angrily at him was making his body alert in a lot of ways he never imagined was possible.

Blair was so angry at Dan that she didn't even noticed him gazing madly at her. But she was suddenly alerted by the situation when his hands held her waist and pulled her closer to him. She looked at his eyes shocked by his reaction and found them dark, filled with passion. Blair held her breath when Dan pulled her more closer, closing all the distance between them.

Dan was looking intently at Blair's lips and bent forward to touch them with his own when suddenly a voice interrupted them.

"B, where are you? We're waiting." Serena called loudly. Dan and Blair broke out from their embrace, both feeling empty by the loss of attachment.

"We should better get in" Blair said avoiding his gaze.

"Yeah, we should" Dan said finally looking at Blair who was still blushing.

They went silently inside the club where their three friends were waiting. Well, not exactly three as Chuck was busy with few of the girls at the counter.

"Blair, are you OK you look a bit flushed" Nate asked concerned, "Come here, sit with me"

Nate pulled Blair next to him before she could say no.

Dan sat next to Serena who was checking out the club and looked impressed by it. But nothing could not impress Serena. She was beautiful and because of it thought the whole world was beautiful. Suddenly, Serena looked alert and turned towards Dan

"This is my favorite song, will you dance with me Dan" Serena asked Dan flirtatiously.

Dan turned to look at Blair looking dazed.

"I'm not exactly what you call a good dancer, hell i can't move my feet at all"

"How about i teach you how to dance Dan" Serena said excitedly, "Common it'll be fun, I'm a great partner by the way. Nate, please tell Dan what a fabulous partner I am" Nate laughed at Serena's childishness.

"Yes, Dan Serena's a great partner not as amazing as Blair though, Blair"

Blair came out of her daze and looked at Nate with her raised eyebrows, clearly oblivious to their previous conversation.

"May I have a dance with you" Nate bowed at Blair and extended his hands which Blair took casually, much to Dan's disappointment.

Serena then pulled Dan out of his seat and dragged him to the dance floor unwillingly. After trying to make Dan dance, Serena finally gave up and went towards Nate and Blair who were dancing. Dan felt a surge of jealousy hit him at the sight of Nate and Blair.

"B, can i please have this dance with Nate. I am tired of getting hit on my foot all the time" Blair left Nate and Serena took his arms.

"Hey, we're dancing. Serena, don't do this to us. Go dance with Chuck"

"Chuck is missing and I really need this dance so Nate, shut up and dance with me. I know I'm not B but i'm not that bad either" Serena said charmingly at Nate and Nate sighed giving in.

"So, would you like a dance" Dan asked Blair extending his hands.

"I thought you said you were not much of a dancer" Blair held his hands keeping her gaze on his.

"You'll be surprised" Dan smiled coyly at Blair and took her more deeper into the crowd and when they faced each other the music suddenly changed into a slow romantic one.

Dan smiled at Blair and Blair smiled right back. Dan kept his hands on Blair's waist and she kept her's on his shoulder. As the song went on, Dan and Blair got closer and closer. Blair kept her head on Dan's chest and listened to his heartbeat. Dan kept his one hand on her waist and the other at her head stroking her hair.

They stayed that way for a long time until the dance floor started getting crowded.

"I think we should go back to our table. It's getting loud and crowded and I don't want anyone stepping on my shoes and ruining this moment for me"

Blair looked up at Dan who nodded and taking her hand in his guided her towards their table from the dance floor. When they reached their table they saw Nate and Serena hovering around a beaten Chuck Bass. Blair dragged Dan forward

"What happened?"

Nate looked at Dan and down at his hands clasped together with Blair. Dan let go of Blair's hand feeling a bit guilty, Blair went onto look at Chuck

"Who did this?" Blair asked again.

"Chuck was fooling with this girl when suddenly her boyfriend came and hit him" as soon as Serena said those words both Nate and Serena started laughing, Dan joined them shortly after looking at the beaten Bass earning him a glare from Blair.

"Chuck, are you okay?" Blair asked with concern.

"I'm fine Blair. He just caught me by surprise. I didn't even knew she had a boyfriend" Chuck smiled smugly and added, "I'm heading home. This party is so over for me"

"But we just arrived" Serena pouted

"Actually S, it is already dark outside if you haven't noticed"

"It is?" Serena said with a stunned expression.

"I think we should all head home now" All of them nodded at Blair.

Serena hugged Blair and went to take Chuck by her arm.

"So, we'll see you guys later" Serena called back and went out with Chuck.

"So that leaves the three of us. What say Dan, we both leave Blair at her house and grab few drinks before heading home" Nate asked Dan.

"Well, I have to get home soon and am already late. What about we get those drinks some other time"

"Fine by me"

They headed out of the club before Nate got a call. He excused himself and came back to say,

"I'm sorry guys, my mom wants to see me right now. She said it was an emergency so I'll have to head home. Dan will you take Blair home for me" Dan nodded at Nate

"Thanks man, and Blair I'm so sorry but I'll call you right after I deal with this situation, whatever it is and we can go out on a date later" Nate hugged Blair tightly and gave a quick peck on her lips before getting on the car.

Blair and Dan both remained silent on their drive back at Blair's. When they reached her home before Blair could get out of the elevator Dan asked,

"Why are you doing this?"

"What" Blair asked surprised by his question.

"You said you wanted to end things with Nate, didn't you?"

"Yes I did"

"What happened? Did you change your mind?"

"No"

"Then why?"

"I just, i can't do it. I can't break his heart"

"He was the one who broke your heart Blair"

"Well technically he was but that was such a long time ago and Serena already apologized for it"

"What about Nate?"

"We haven't had a talk after the revelation, I was avoiding him"

"You were avoiding him Blair, why?"

"I just thought that if I avoid him for long maybe we will fall apart slowly and cease to love each other"

"You both love each other" Dan asked stunned.

"Why, is that so hard to believe?"

"I do understand Nate's love for you. He makes puppy eyes whenever you're around and whenever he talks about you. But you, you don't even seem to care about his presence" Dan explained

"I wasn't always like this you know, I used to love Nate. The mere feeling of loving him used to make me happy. But now, now it's just so hard for me that I don't even wanna think about him, is that bad?"

"What?"

"Is that bad that I don't wanna face my feelings anymore. Its like i'm becoming this weaker version of me. I used to be Blair Waldorf, the strongest, the courageous. Now I don't have the strength or the courage anymore"

"What are you saying you are the most strongest girl I've ever met. Don't let your weakness drown you Blair"

Blair looked at Dan's eyes which were gazing intently at her and felt something flutter inside her. It was a foreign feeling for Blair and without even knowing what she was doing she went to her tip-toes, bent towards Dan and kissed him on his lips.

Dan was stunned when Blair touched her lips with his. An electricity passed through his whole body as soon as their lips met. He pressed his body into hers and backed her towards the elevator's wall. Dan deepened the kiss not wanting to let her go at all his hand running through her hair and her back, her hands moving around his chest creating a wonderful sensation inside him. When they ended their kiss both were breathless. Dan looked at Blair who was staring downwards

"Blai.."

"Shh.." Blair stopped Dan by putting her finger in front of his mouth, "Shh.. let's not talk about it" Blair pulled her away from Dan and Dan felt a sense of emptiness inside of him.

"Thank you for dropping me home Dan. I'll see you tomorrow" And before Dan can even form a reply Blair ran away from there leaving a stunned Dan behind.

Later that night Blair got a message from Dan

"I really love the way you smell"

But she never replied back.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed reading this, I certainly enjoyed writing and please do leave your precious comments, means a lot to me and thanks for the previous comments too. Thank you for reading :)<em>**


	6. You are friends with Blair Waldorf

the air i breathe is filled with you, and i couldn't even fight all those feelings i feel coz they are the one's keeping me from sinking into the blue

* * *

><p><strong>This was a bit hard to write as I was conflicted as to which direction I should let the story move on. But then I realized I haven't really written about their individual lives. So, here's where the story goes. I hope you like it :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dan was pacing the floor of his loft and checking his phone for what seemed like the thousandth time, yet the name he wanted to see in his screen didn't appear. She had avoided him the whole week with the short message the next day of their kiss, explaining that she was going to Hampton for the last week, before the school starts. Dan had tried to reach her the whole time but she avoided his calls. So, there he was replaying the moment they last shared in his head over and over again, knowing it meant everything to him and doubting if it meant even something to her. He knew she felt something more that friendship for him while kissing but knowing so little about her, her avoiding him was confusing him even more if what he felt was reality or just a part of his broad imagination. He was having a lot of imagination these days, writing stories, poems and everything about her and it was driving him crazy how much he thought about her. It was as if she was consuming his whole mind, even his heart though he will never admit it.<p>

"Dan, are you OK. You look kind of funny these days." Rufus said over the counter.

"Yeah, talk about funny. I literally ran into him yesterday, dropping the laundry on the floor and he didn't even bother to look forget about helping me." Jenny added

"Well, that's surprising" Rufus mused, "Dan, are you listening"

"huh..." Dan shot his head up.

"Wow, I think he's having a secret affair" Jenny whispered to Rufus, "He looks dazed all day"

"Dan" Rufus called again.

"huh..." Dan looked up clearly confused.

"We need to have a talk" Rufus said.

Dan followed his Dad to the couch, Jenny just a few steps behind him. Dan sat on the couch, Rufus facing him and Jenny on his side. Rufus was looking intently at him.

"Dan, is there anything you want to talk about?"

"No, dad, no, not at all" Dan replied stuttering.

"Oh, there is something. I can feel it in the air." Jenny said amused.

"There is nothing Jenny. Really dad there isn't"

"How about you tell me who this person is that you have nothing with?" Rufus asked.

"Oooo.. I bet it's the girl he goes to see sneaking behind us"

"JENNY" Dan shouted earning a grin from her.

"I'm just saying"

"Dan?" Rufus looked questioningly, Dan sighed. He could never hide anything from his dad or his sister, they could see clearly through him. They had been too close after his mom left them years ago only to repeat the same old dialogue that she needed time for herself. His dad and sister really believed that she would comeback, they were delusional. But Dan knew that she will never show up and felt a tinge in his heart whenever he thought about her. He never talked about his mother, to anyone, not even his dad or his little sister. It brought back too much pain, pain that he wanted to forget forever. But this talk was not about his mother who gave him pain but about a certain brunette girl who had made him so much happy, when his life had started to loose the spark.

"Well, there's this girl"

"Oooo.. a 'girl'" Dan shot at Jenny and she just smirked at him.

"And"

"We've been hanging out since few weeks"

"Since when?" Jenny asked excitedly

"We met the day we returned back" Dan was going to add 'from the unfortunate tour' but didn't want his dad to flinch so he added, "remember i went out to get some fresh air"

"And came back way past dinner time, yes we remember" Jenny smirked.

"I thought you said you went to a library"

"I did, that's where I met her"

"Then I'll bet she's ugly with big glasses and no sense of style at all" Jenny crinkled her nose at the thought an Dan laughed. He realized Jenny was actually gonna like Blair, she was exactly the kind of girl Jenny idolized.

"She is actually pretty fashionable and trendy, Jenny."

"I highly doubt that. What's her name?" Jenny answered unimpressed.

"Blair Waldorf" Dan said suppressing a smile that was forming in his lips. Rufus noticed that but Jenny seemed shocked.

"YOU are seeing BLAIR WALDORF" Jenny practically shouted unbelievably.

"Well not actually seeing as in we're friends"

"YOU ARE FRIENDS with BLAIR WALDORF" Jenny was shaking her head, "My BROTHER is a FRIEND of BLAIR WALDORF" Jenny paused a moment before saying,

"Wow, this is... just... wow" Jenny looked at Dan again who looked confused.

"Do you know Blair?"

"Are you kidding me who doesn't know Blair Waldorf"

"I don't" Rufus supplied.

"Am not talking about old people dad"

"Hey, am not that old" Rufus whined.

"Could you two stop it. What do you know about Blair."

"Well, let's see. She's the self proclaimed Queen Bee of UES" So, Chuck wasn't joking when he called Blair Queen, Dan thought. That image actually suited Blair.

"She's the only daughter of two of the most powerful people, there's actually this site called gossip girl that posts every detail about her life from when she was a teenager and Dan i wouldn't have said it otherwise but Blair according to the posts and what i've seen myself doesn't seem to be a very easygoing kind of person. I wonder why she even bothered being friends with you, you're not even her type. And isn't she dating Nate Archibald?"

"Wow, Jenny you really do know a lot about her" her dad said amused.

"She's hard not to know about especially with all the posts on gossip girl. She's the most popular girl in our school. You do know that she goes to the same school as i do, don't you?" Jenny asked. Dan nodded, he remembered asking Blair if she knew Jenny to which she had given him a quizzical look and he had not pressed the subject. Blair never wanted to talk about her personal life, hell, she hadn't even told him what other's didn't knew about her.

"I can't believe your luck Dan. You just cam back and your'e already friends with Blair Waldorf, queen of Constance. You don't even know how popular you're gonna become once gossip girl knows about it." Dan became a bit uncomfortable knowing it.

"I don't think being friends with Blair Waldorf will count that much."

"Are you kidding, Blair despises most people around her and the only friends she has are Chuck Bass, who's a self proclaimed 'bad boy', Nate Archibald who's of course her boyfriend and last but not the least the It Girl Serena Vander Woodsen. People would be dying to know why Blair chose to befriend you when she could just have had anyone, which by the way I'm also eager to know."

"I think I need some air" Dan breathed in heavily.

"Are you sneaking out again to meet Blair Waldorf?" Jenny said raising her eyebrows.

"No, actually Blair has gone to Hampton for the week. So, I haven't actually seen her." Dan said sighing. He already missed her.

"That's why you are so down. But didn't you just say you guys were friends only" Dan jerked his head at the question.

"Yes, yes we are... just... friends."

"And she has a boyfriend"

Dan had no idea what her relationship with Nate was even though Blair acted as if they were over, she had not yet said it aloud to others. So, yes oficially Nate was still her boyfriend and Dan had no idea if it was gonna change or not.

"Yes, she has a boyfriend" Dan said gloomily.

"Oh, Dan you have a crush on Blair Waldorf" Jenny seemed quite amused by that.

* * *

><p>ON HAMPTON<p>

Blair tried to concentrate on the book she had in-front of her eyes as she relaxed on the lounger on the Hampton house. Serena sat beside her trying to break Blair's concentration so that she could chat with her best friend. But even Serena's good nature couldn't help her from feeling miserable. She had spent the whole week with Serena in her Hampton house trying to make sense of what happened the last night with him. But, she couldn't, she couldn't point out what had actually got into her to kiss Dan Humphrey. And as much she wanted to regret the moment she couldn't, she just wanted to go back and kiss him again. She had never felt this way before not even with Nate whom she was supposed to be thinking about. But all her thoughts went to the lean figure who had now even captured her dreams. All Blair wanted to do was grab the phone, dial his number and talk to him until she saw him again. But she couldn't do it because as much as she wanted to, she wasn't the real Blair Waldorf when she had been with him the previous month. Of course, she was the same Blair but not the whole Blair Waldorf, queen of Constance, but only a good part of her, and when school will start in Monday she had to go back to being the Blair Waldorf everyone knew, a bitch.

She had no intention of ending their friendship though, if he still wanted her to be his friend after what she did. God, she was a mess, she couldn't believe that she had ruined one potential friendship that she had been able to form on her own after such a long time. The truth was, she might have a lot of people roaming around her but none of them were her friends, they were her minions, people beneath her whom she didn't even wanted to acknowledge unless necessary. The only friends she had were Nate, Serena and Chuck. But Serena was always busy with flirting and drinking, Nate was most of the time avoiding her (she didn't knew the reason why until Serena's recent confession after which the roles had reversed) and Chuck was well Chuck most of the time disappearing, god knows where. So, Blair desperately needed a friend that she had found on Dan and was determined not to give him away this time, like she had done with her friends previously.

"B, I'm getting bored can't we go out somewhere"

"Reading, S" Blair pointed towards her book.

"Bitch" Serena grumbled and Blair smirked.

"umm.. B" Serena asked innocently.

"Yes, S"

"Chuck invited Nate to hang out for the weekend" Blair suddenly felt alert.

"Are you okay with that"

"Why wouldn't I be okay, S. Chuck might have felt lonely being the only man in the house with Eric gone"

"Well, that isn't exactly the reason why he's coming" Blair felt a bit uncomfortable, "The thing is B, you guys haven't talked to each other like a normal couple would after what happened. And Chuck and I were worried about you both."

"Am really not in the mood to talk to Nate right now"

"But you've got to talk to him and I think you've been dodging the talk enough. You guys need to have mature talk you're not kids anymore, B."

Blair looked at the stern expression on her friend's face and knew this was serious.

"Okay S. When is he coming"

"On the way" Serena chirped.

"And you just thought of warning me" Serena laughed and Blair hit her with her book.

"Ooouucchhh... B, that hurt" and they both started giggling together.

"Well, well, i see you both are having fun without us" Chuck said with a smirk.

Serena rolled her eyes at her step-brother whereas, Blair just laughed at him.

"Ooh Chuck have I reminded you lately how much I adore you" Blair said her grin was lost as soon as she saw Nate and even though Blair didn't wanted to admit it, all of them fell in an awkward silence.

"Oookaayy Chuck and I are going for a spin around the beach now" Serena hugged Blair and whispered in her ear, "B, always remember you are Blair Waldorf, nothing intimidates you."

Then the blonde took her groaning step-brothers arm in hers, and walked away.

Nate came to sit beside Blair, a bit too close Blair noticed.

"Blair, we need to talk"

"Okay"

"I know that you know about what happened between me and Serena.."

"Yes, Serena told me" Blair cut back at Nate and Nate noticed her sharp tongue. This wasn't going to be easy. But nothing was easy with the brunette beside him, that was what had attracted him to her after all.

"I know, I asked her to"

"I thought it was Chuck who asked"

"Well, he asked us both, but I couldn't do it. So..."

"So you sent my best friend to tell me that she betrayed me with my boyfriend"

"I'm sorry, B. But I couldn't risk losing you again. Serena said that you couldn't be mad at her for long, not when she just came back. It just seemed like a good option to us."

"Then why tell me?"

"huh.." Nate asked clearly confused.

"Why did you guys wanted to tell me. You could've lied to me and let everything be. Why ruin it if you didn't want to loose me."

"Because even though I never wanted you to know the truth, I realized after all this time that it was what was keeping us apart. And I don't want to be apart from you again"

"What about you and Serena? Don't you guys love each other?"

"Wh..What B, are you mad. Is that what you thought this was about? Is that why you were acting so distant to me all these days?" Nate shaked his head in disbelief, "Blair, I love you. Only you, Right from the time I laid my eyes on you on the 6th grade acting so brave, protecting me from the world, I've only loved you since then. You have always be the only one for me."

Blair looked at Nate stupefied, "Then why Serena, you knew she was my best friend, you knew how much this would hurt me. If you ever loved me Nate, why would you do that?"

"I thought you were seeing Chuck, I know, I know, I was out of my mind to even think that. But you used to spend all your time with him. You didn't even used look at me B, it was as if I didn't even exist for you. I was so mad at you and Chuck that when I saw you two bond together in the party I lost it. Then I remembered getting drunk with Serena and then... I saw Chuck through the mirror and was even more infuriated. I wasn't in my right mind. It was the biggest mistake of my life, I was so scared you'll know about it that I avoided you for as much and I came to realize that I pushed you farther away. I'm really sorry B." Nate looked at Blair earnestly, "Please say somethimg."

"I don't know what to say."

"Hit me, get angry with me, throw every bad words of hatred you know at me, but please say something, B. Your silence is killing me" Nate looked like he was about to cry. Blair looked at the guy beside her. He was the guy she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was the one she dreamed about since the day he kissed her on the corridors. He was the only guy Blair had wanted to be with until now. Without her realizing her mind went to a lean, dark haired guy and Blair shut back his thoughts from his head. She focused on the blue eyed guy beside her who demanded her attention and realized she really didn't want him to look so sad. How can she break his heart when he was only few of the people whom she cared about.

"Nate, I'm not angry with you. I was, but not now, am just sad that things came to this point that we couldn't even look into each others eyes with honesty. We were supposed to be the golden couple everyone envied. And now..."

"Now what B, we can still be that. We can still be the golden couple everyone looked at"

"I just don't know if i can do this anymore"

"Don't give up on us B. Please give me one more chance. I promise, I'll prove you to be the best boyfriend ever. Please B, Please" Nate pleaded.

"I just need time to think" Blair sighed

"Take as much time as you can"

"I'll reply you at the first day of school"

Nate sighed in relief and shocked Blair by pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her cheeks. He looked happy and Blair felt a tinge of guilt. She couldn't break this guys heart again, she had done it enough of time with her plottings with Chuck and Serena's departure. She couldn't believe that he was still there with her after everything when he could've easily gone back to Serena whenever he wanted to, she was always there for him. Blair had also been always there for him, so what had changed. Blair blushed a little remembering the feel of his lips in hers. She would never admit but Dan Humphrey was a really good kisser. It was a week after their kiss and she could still feel his lips on her which was unusual for her.

Sunday evening finally Dan's phone vibrated. Dan pulled it out excitedly and his mouth formed a grin at the name.

Blair: "School tomorrow. Don't forget to meet me at the stairs. I would like to formally introduce you to my fellow students"

Dan: "Couldn't miss it for the world. And Waldorf, I missed you by the way"

And then Blair disconnected the line, both grinning. Tomorrow was going to be something different.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it. Please do send your feedback, means a lot and thanks for all the reviews :)<strong>


End file.
